Summer Vacation
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Ch1: What will Sonny do for the summer? Bravo will chime in, Clay will solve the unspoken question. Ch2: The Team goes to Disney Land! Ch3: Clay babysits the Perry kids and Ray worries. Ch4: Bravo in the thick of it. It being paintball. Written for my Summer Prompt Challenge 2019 on Ao3.
1. Summer Vacation (Day 1)

What will Sonny do for the summer? Bravo will chime in, Clay will solve the unspoken question.

617 words of SEAL Team fun inspired by the first four lines of the Phineas and Ferb theme song.

Written for my Summer Prompt Challenge 2019 on Ao3.

* * *

**Summer Vacation  
**

The table was covered in empties. The waitress had switched them to a couple of pitchers after they finished the last round in under a minute.

"You should go camping in Maine - beautiful this time of year!" Everyone ignored Kairos' suggestion without a word.

Except for Sonny, "Half our job is camping and you want me to spend my vacation doing it?" Sonny's brow raised so high his eyebrows nearly disappeared under his ballcap. "You're officially crazier than I thought."

All eight members of Bravo had gathered at the bar. A week of leave was coming up and that called for a meeting of the minds.

"Still not as crazy as you." Kairos shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Jason held up his hand to silence Sonny before the argument could escalate.

"Let's review shall we." Clay cleared his throat, leaning forward in his backwards chair, and began to count off all the things Sonny had vetoed so far. "No camping, no sailing, no mountain climbing, no hiking -"

"No nature at all obviously," Trent tossed in. Sonny scowled.

"No Maine, no DC, no New York or Boston -"

Brock scoffed, "Just cross off all of New England then."

"And you only visit the south in the winter when it isn't so humid." Clay crossed his arms over the back of the chair he was sitting in, "What exactly do you want to do this summer?"

Sonny's brow scrunched up. He leaned forward on the table. He puckered his lips, held his breath, fidgeted, and generally remained quiet while being incredibly noisy.

Ray and Jason exchanged a look. Clay smirked.

"You know, I've never been to Disneyland." Clay offered, eyes on his beer bottle so as not to arouse suspicion.

Full Metal raised a brow, "How is that possible?" His arms went wide. "Everyone has been to Disneyland, it's a right of passage for all Americans!"

"Not everyone has seen Inside Out seven times." Brock quipped. Both Full Metal and Trent flipped him off.

"Seriously though Spenser?" Ray gestured forward, "Never?"

"BUD/S is literally in the same state as Disney World." Trent said with a shake of his head.

Clay shrugged, "My grandparents were not fans of television - I was catching up on 90s sitcoms and cult classics every time we had a break."

"Sometimes I forget Pretty Boy was raised in Africa by a bunch of old folks." Sonny grinned. Clay narrowed his eyes. " 'scuse me. Missionaries."

"Cult!" Brock coughed into his arm. "Cult!"

Clay smacked his arm, "They were Baptist." Bravo all took a drink, lips quirked up. "Shut up…" Clay pouted, slumping over his chair.

"Alright, it's settled then, I gotta take the kid to Disneyland." Sonny slapped the table. "We'll even wrangle Davis away from her new C.O. to play tour guide for us."

Clay smirked into his beer as Sonny ruffled his hair.

"Did Sonny just volunteer to babysit all summer?" Jason looked at Ray, eyes narrowed and smile threatening.

Ray grinned, "Certainly sounded like it to me."

Sonny and Clay both frowned. "I ain't no babysitter." "I don't need a babysitter!"

The table went quiet. Sonny looked at Clay with an expectant look, "Don't need a babysitter? Blondie, you wander off more than an toddler and could find trouble in a nunnery."

"In my defense," Clay held up a finger, "If you can't find trouble in a nunnery, you're not looking hard enough."

Sonny mulled over his bottom lip, "Point, padawan, point."

"Padawan?" Clay squinted, tilted his head. The table froze.

"Good lord," Ray's head dropped into his hand.

Jason shook his head. "Make sure you take him to Galaxy's Edge, Sonny."

Brock snorted, "And maybe a blockbuster."

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


	2. Disney (Day 6)

539 words of the Bravo Family snark.

"I would love to see a follow up with the team at Disney or a mission where clay gets kidnapped."

(Review from AeroWright on Chapter 2)

Also requested by envygreen and allyhope!

Written for my Summer Prompt Challenge 2019 on Ao3.

* * *

**Disney  
**

The table was covered in empties. The waitress had switched them to a couple of pitchers after they finished the last round in under a minute.

"You should go camping in Maine - beautiful this time of year!" Everyone ignored Kairos' suggestion without a word.

Except for Sonny, "Half our job is camping and you want me to spend my vacation doing it?" Sonny's brow raised so high his eyebrows nearly disappeared under his ballcap. "You're officially crazier than I thought."

All eight members of Bravo had gathered at the bar. A week of leave was coming up and that called for a meeting of the minds.

"Still not as crazy as you." Kairos shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Jason held up his hand to silence Sonny before the argument could escalate.

"Let's review shall we." Clay cleared his throat, leaning forward in his backwards chair, and began to count off all the things Sonny had vetoed so far. "No camping, no sailing, no mountain climbing, no hiking -"

"No nature at all obviously," Trent tossed in. Sonny scowled.

"No Maine, no DC, no New York or Boston -"

Brock scoffed, "Just cross off all of New England then."

"And you only visit the south in the winter when it isn't so humid." Clay crossed his arms over the back of the chair he was sitting in, "What exactly do you want to do this summer?"

Sonny's brow scrunched up. He leaned forward on the table. He puckered his lips, held his breath, fidgeted, and generally remained quiet while being incredibly noisy.

Ray and Jason exchanged a look. Clay smirked.

"You know, I've never been to Disneyland." Clay offered, eyes on his beer bottle so as not to arouse suspicion.

Full Metal raised a brow, "How is that possible?" His arms went wide. "Everyone has been to Disneyland, it's a right of passage for all Americans!"

"Not everyone has seen Inside Out seven times." Brock quipped. Both Full Metal and Trent flipped him off.

"Seriously though Spenser?" Ray gestured forward, "Never?"

"BUD/S is literally in the same state as Disney World." Trent said with a shake of his head.

Clay shrugged, "My grandparents were not fans of television - I was catching up on 90s sitcoms and cult classics every time we had a break."

"Sometimes I forget Pretty Boy was raised in Africa by a bunch of old folks." Sonny grinned. Clay narrowed his eyes. " 'scuse me. Missionaries."

"Cult!" Brock coughed into his arm. "Cult!"

Clay smacked his arm, "They were Baptist." Bravo all took a drink, lips quirked up. "Shut up…" Clay pouted, slumping over his chair.

"Alright, it's settled then, I gotta take the kid to Disneyland." Sonny slapped the table. "We'll even wrangle Davis away from her new C.O. to play tour guide for us."

Clay smirked into his beer as Sonny ruffled his hair.

"Did Sonny just volunteer to babysit all summer?" Jason looked at Ray, eyes narrowed and smile threatening.

Ray grinned, "Certainly sounded like it to me."

Sonny and Clay both frowned. "I ain't no babysitter." "I don't need a babysitter!"

The table went quiet. Sonny looked at Clay with an expectant look, "Don't need a babysitter? Blondie, you wander off more than an toddler and could find trouble in a nunnery."

"In my defense," Clay held up a finger, "If you can't find trouble in a nunnery, you're not looking hard enough."

Sonny mulled over his bottom lip, "Point, padawan, point."

"Padawan?" Clay squinted, tilted his head. The table froze.

"Good lord," Ray's head dropped into his hand.

Jason shook his head. "Make sure you take him to Galaxy's Edge, Sonny."

Brock snorted, "And maybe a blockbuster."

Okay. Clay was ready to admit it. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Clay was literally turning in circles as they walked through the entrance of Disney World.

"We haven't even gotten to the good parts yet," Mikey informed him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jason looked at Clay and his son with a raised brow. There was not nearly as much difference as there should have been between the 28 and 14 year olds.

"No wandering off!" Jason said with finger pointed directly at Clay. He shifted it to Mikey, "You either." He looked back at Clay, "I -will- put you on a leash."

Clay nodded, eyes still glued to their surroundings. Sonny chuckled, "I don't think he heard a word you said, boss."

"I volunteer Sonny for Spenser supervision," Brock stated, hands in his pocket. Sonny gave him a stink eye, but he kept on smiling.

Trent chuckled, "I second that." He clapped Sonny on the arm, "Don't let him fall in the lake - there's gators."

"Really?!" Clay's head snapped to attention, eyes wide and smile just a touch manic.

Sonny groaned, bopped him on the nose, "No, bad Spenser." Clay's face scrunched up and Sonny looked at Jason, "You said something 'bout a leash?"

Naima vetoed the leash, mostly cause it was already hooked to Jameelah's backpack. This lasted until just after the Flying Dumbo ride, when Clay wandered all the way into the miniature Safari by the time they found him.

"I would like to remind you all that I am 28," Clay sighed, fiddling with the velcro now circling his wrist. The only one who seemed to have any sympathy was Mikey, "You're my favorite now. Everyone else is mean."

Jameelah tugged on his arm and Clay looked down into big brown eyes, "What about me, Uncle Clay?"

"Nope!" Clay responded by picking her up and spinning. The little girl giggled profusely as Clay shifted their backs to the rest of the group, "You're exempt from all judgement, too awesome." His chin raised into air and Jameelah followed his example, a giant grin adorning her face.

She then immediately looked over Clay's shoulder to stick her tongue out at Full Metal. He placed a hand over his heart, face stretching in offense before he dropped his head onto Trent's shoulder to fake sob. Jameelah only giggled and high-fived Clay.

"Ok, Mickey ears for you it is," Clay told her, he turned to look for Mikey, "What about you?" Mikey grinned.

Jason face palmed. He glanced at Ray as Clay walked off with their kids, Mikey now holding his leash. "I feel old." Ray nodded, lips pursed as Clay helped Jameelah pick out a Minnie ears that had the appropriate amount of rainbow in it's bow.

"That's cause you're old," Naima quipped, earning snorts and chuckles from the remainder of Bravo. Kairos, at least, had the courtesy to hide his smile behind Full Metal's shoulder.

Sonny, however, had no such courtesy and was full-tilt cackling. He raised his fist to bump with Naima. She pushed his hat down his forehead.

"I have two words for you, gentlemen," Naima looked pointedly at Ray and then down at RJ, "Date. Night."

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


	3. Date Night (Day 28)

844 words of Ray worrying about giving Clay the babysitting detail.

Prompt: I would love to see a fic about the date night that Naima was alluding to in the Disney fic. I think it would be hilarious to have Clay surrounded by their children. (Requested by bracus09)

Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.

* * *

**Date Night  
**

"I'm not positive this is a good idea…"

Naima turned to face Ray, hands on her hips and one earing on. He fidgeted under her gaze. "Clay's a responsible adult with basic first aid training. He watches your back on a daily basis. How might him babysitting three children be bad?"

"Uh…well…RJ's walking now, and Clay doesn't have much experience with sort of thing." Ray scratched the back of his head as he attempted to construct more argument. "He was an only child, I mean, it's not like he's had much call to babysit before."

"Yeah…it's not like he helped take care of kids in an orphanage for two years." Naima's face did not flinch.

Ray scrunched his eyebrows. "Wait…what?"

"His grandparents were missionaries, they helped run an orphanage in Kakata when he was a teen." Naima raised her hands, finger pointed at Ray, "You should know that. He's *your* teammate."

Ray cleared his throat, "Okay. So…there's that, but…" He stuttered a bit, mind drawing blanks. Naima turned back around to put her earing on.

"We're going to dinner, it's two hours. Stop fussing and get dressed." Ray did exactly that and when he walked into the living room twenty minutes later it was to see Naima running down the usual spiel with Clay.

Mikey was standing beside him, leaning on his hockey stick and watching Frozen out of the corner of his eye. Jameelah was watching the movie for the third time today.

"You good to go?" Naima raised a brow at him as he walked up. He nodded. She smiled.

There were some hugs, there were some kisses, but in the end… Ray left the kid in charge of his…well, kids. He took a breath, put the car in drive. Naima patted him in the shoulder.

"The baby bird learned to fly a decade ago." She was not comforting.

Still, dinner was delicious, and any time he got to stare at his beautiful wife uninterrupted was a win. He was just starting to think he might have been worrying for nothing when Naima decided they should see a movie too.

"Clay's good with watching the kids," Naima smiled at the text message and Ray swallowed back his words. Naima's shoulders were relaxed, her smile soft, her eyes sparkled in the glow of the restaurant's lighting.

Really though, Jameelah was nine, there was nothing to worry about. There was nothing Clay could teach her that… Mikey was 14 though… And Jameelah was a competitive girl.

"Godzilla starts in 20." Naima picked the movie and they paid. Around the time of the hydra monster regrowing a head, Ray started to relax again.

The movie ended at 8:30. They'd get home just before bedtime. Then Naima decided to stop for ice cream.

"You're doing this on purpose." Ray level Naima with a look and her lips spread wide in a grin. "That's cold, baby."

"Come on, you don't see the irony in you worrying about a man who has literally saved your life watching your kids?" Naima actually giggled, "We've had Sonny babysit, Ray, and Clay's tamer than him."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Sonny is basically a walking-talking teddy bear. Clay…Clay is cool." He pointed his spoon, laden with cookies and cream, at her face. "You underestimate the influence that cool can have."

"Sure." Naima stole his spoonful of ice cream, leaning forward to clamp her mouth down on his spoon before he could retract it.

When they finally pulled back into their driveway, the house was still standing. There were no fire trucks. No police. Naima pointed this all out to him as they walked up to the front door.

First step inside and a nerf dart hit Ray square in the forehead. A squeal quickly followed it, "I got you Daddy! I got you!"

Ray plucked the suction-cupped styrofoam from his head. His forehead creased as he looked around for the culprit. Jameelah wasted no time in running up to him.

"Uncle Clay taught me how to aim!" Jameelah was bouncing on her feet. Elsa nightgown, check. Hair braided, check. "I even beat Mikey!"

Ray smiled at his daughter, kneeling to swoop her into his arms, "That's great baby girl!" He eyed Naima over Jameelah's shoulder, raised a brow.

He left his daughter with Clay for four hours and now she was a sharp shooter. Clay came into view as they walked into the living room. Naima passed them to go check on RJ.

"What're you doing?" Ray's entire face scrunched together as he beheld Mikey, holding a push up. Clay was sitting in front of him, timer in hand.

"It's a mini bootcamp, Daddy," Jameelah told him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned into to whisper, "I can hold my breath for almost two minutes now!"

Clay shot him a smile. Ray picked up the nerf gun sitting on the couch. He shot Clay twice in the chest, "Seriously, Spenser? Boot camp?"

"What? I loved this as a kid." Clay's shrugged, still smiling. Ray snorted. Of course he did.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


	4. Done (Day 30)

588 words of Bravo in the thick of it. It being paintball.

Prompt: "You know what? I'm done hiding. Let's go." (From downwithwritersblock on Tumblr)

Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.

* * *

**Done  
**

It was quiet but for an obnoxious cricket buzzsawing away. Sonny's face was starting to twitch each time the noise occurred. Brock looked sideways at Jason.

"Keep your head, Sonny." Jason squeezed at the Texan's shoulder. The man just growled, low and slow, as his eyes darted around the underbrush.

Cerberus joined him, teeth bared as he arched low to the ground. Brock placed a hand on the dog's head. "You're a bad influence." He swatted at Sonny's arm.

The three men stayed low, bellies in the mud, as they waited out their enemy. Jason kept his eyes on his scope, attempting to scan the treetops. Brock didn't have to check his to know there was little chance of success.

Even Cerb was having a difficulty in this environment - the rain, the animals, and their prey was well versed in counterinsurgency and evasion tactics.

"I'd just like to remind you that I thought this was a bad idea," Sonny grumbled. He adjusted his position slightly, refocusing on his scope.

Jason ignored him.

Brock snorted, "I seem to recall this being *your* bad idea."

"And I said it was bad," Sonny sniped. "*You* still agreed to it."

"Cut the chatter." Jason barked out in a whisper. Sonny and Brock quieted. The cricket did not.

Sonny lasted all of five more minutes before huffing, "You know what? I'm done hiding!" He stood up suddenly, revealing their location. Jason and Brock both reached for him to drag him down as he raised his arms. "Let's go!"

Schwak! Schwak! Schwak!

The response was three different colors of paint exploding on Sonny's chest. He grunted at each impact, but kept his footing. The ground was quickly coated in the same rainbow as Sonny started marching forward.

The shots had given away their sniper nest and Sonny headed straightforward. Paintball gun in hand.

When all was said an done, the only one not covered in paint was Cereberus. The dog's tail wagged excitedly as the six members of Bravo walked into the small building on the edge of the paintball field.

"Y'all know you're suppose to stop shooting when you're hit right?" The scrawny teen at the counter raised a brow at the sheer amount of paint on the six men.

Five sets of eyes landed on Sonny - who was the only one fully coated in a layer of paint, five different colors. The kid scanned over the other five. There was paint all up and down Brock and Jason's backs. Ray's chest and the back of his legs, Trent's cheat and back, and Clay... well Clay was only slightly less paint covered than Sonny.

"I blame blondie," Sonny slapped Clay on the back, aiming specifically for the spot he'd shot at close range.

Clay winced and glared at Sonny, "I'm covered head to toe in yellow paint. Last I checked, that was your color." The only bits of Clay not covered in the yellow splats were in fact his right foot and the crown his head.

"And you were out first, Sonny." Ray groused from the sidelines. His chest was a mix of yellow and blue.

Cerberus barked from beside Brock. Brock patted his head, "Cerb agrees. We blame Sonny."

"Serves all y'all right, listening to one of my ideas." Sonny grinned wide and the kid at the desk pouted.

"What'd'ya say we have Sonny clean the gear, Ray? As punishment." Jason turned to look at Bravo 2. Cerberus barked again. "Alright, Cerb has spoken. Sonny you're on clean up duty."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
